pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 31. Synopsis Diamond, Pearl and missy reach Solaceon Town, where they are photographed by a figure. Upon meeting the photographer, an editor-in-chief, are told of strange creatures: Unown. While missy goes to explain about them, two Unown appear above Diamond and Pearl, as if needing their help. Chapter Plot Driftblim carries the trio, and drops them on the ground. Diamond, Pearl and missy thank it, as it flies off. Pearl notes they are at Solaceon Town. He sees they have to go to Celestic Town, then go to Mt. Coronet. Missy admits she thought there would be a longer route to cross to get to the eastern entrance of Mt. Coronet, but sees this isn't actually the case. Suddenly, the trio senses something behind them, and the thing passes by them. Pearl believes that thing took a photo of them, and believes it to be paparazzi. Missy is trembling that someone took a photo of her without permission. She remembers Prof. Rowan and her father have selected these two bodyguards to protect her, and still feels in danger, knowing someone's after them. The group chases the thing, and find it to have entered the Pokémon News Press building. Realizing their picture would be placed in the news, Pearl demands someone to open the door, but nobody responds. Pearl has Chimler shatter the door, but the two get hit by the door that opens, as woman comes out, and hands out newspaper. Diamond and missy see that the news press has published their photo in the newspaper. Pearl demands an explanation from the woman, who fears these three will sue them. The trio is met by a man, who confirms he was the one that took a photo of them. The woman reminds her father it is not good to take a photo of strangers without permission, who corrects her that he is her editor-in-chief. The man turns to the trio, noting these children were surprised when he took a photo of them, and admits he was trying to take a photo of someone else. He shows a muffled picture, which is what he wanted to publish: two strange Pokémon that were floating above the trio. The man explains these Pokémon look like word symbols, yet they never got to take them on a photo to prove their existence. Still, the man and his daugther expect a revelation, after having taken a photo of those Pokémon, and believe that would make their news press famous. Much to their disappointment, missy identifies the Pokémon to be Unown - Symbol Pokémon that take shapes of letters, and were seen in Ruins of Alph in Johto. Diamond and Pearl are stunned by her knowledge. The man and his daughter thank missy for identifying the Pokémon, who attributes it to her role as assistant to Professor Rowan, while Pearl still assumes she's the tour guide. Missy assumes the Unown have a habitat around, and the woman goes to find it. While the man and his daughter go to write the news that missy has unveiled, Diamond and Pearl make more jokes. Pearl points out the Pokémon have different natures, and Diamond names some of them. Diamond has seen the man's Gastrodon, and thinks it has a Sassy nature. Pearl wonders how is he certain, and Diamond points out it *sass* in the news. Diamond admits he is joking, and adds that a Pokémon's nature is related to its growth, which is quite important. Pearl tells that Naughty Pokémon have stronger attack power, while Bold ones are more defensive. Diamond claims Instant Noodles have stronger smell, and is repriminded by Pearl not to eat food again. Pearl is glad that their act is improving, and sees inside that missy is talking to the editor about Unown. The man is still disappointed that he didn't get a clear picture. Missy comments about it, and sees a "D" and a "P" Unown hovering above Diamond and Pearl. The man goes to give missy a Ball Capsule for her efforts, but she runs off, warning Diamond and Pearl about the two Unown. The two are surprised, while missy points out these two Unown were the ones that appeared in the photo. The boys comment that the Unown have taken a liking to them. The Unown hover above the trio, who hear some radio waves. They realize that the Unown are using telepathy to communicate with more of their kind, and attempt to make Diamond and Pearl understand them. Seeing the Unown want to have the boys follow them, Pearl has missy follow them, too. Missy decides to go with them, to understand what is going as a researcher, before letting the media know. The boys start wondering why did the Unown target them. After a moment, the Unown stop and point to a location. Debuts Pokémon *East Sea Gastrodon Item *Ball Capsule Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 31 chapters